Heart of the Dawning Twilight
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Once again, Link has been separated into five. There is a secret buried within one of the five Links, one that could prove to destroy or save the world. Shadow x Vio, Blue x Red x Green threesome


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legend of Zelda: Four Sword, damn it!

**Warning:** Cursing, yaoi, bloodiness (later), mental scarring, suggestive themes

**Pairing:** Shadow x Vio, Blue x Red x Green (threesome!)

**Rating:** T

**Vio:** Should you really be doing this?

**Blade:** Psh, of course not. Still, I managed to fully write out the first chapter! And now I'm starting on chapter 2! This has NEVER happened before!

**Vio:** …

**Blade: **Anyway, by popular request on DA (meaning only one person asked for this) wanted me to post this up on FFN. So...here is the crappy first chapter. The others are WAY better. Trust me.

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited Awakening – Part 1

_Link groaned and opened his sky-blue eyes wearily. He sat up, raking his fingers through his golden locks, and immediately knew he was dreaming. Wherever he was, it was an area filled with nothing but an empty whiteness. Link frowned, noticing four small specks of color. The specks were moving closer, the colors getting more vivid and bright. Link struggled to recognize the colors' names, but he came up blank._

_"Dear, lonely child. Your dearest wish shall be granted, but there will be a price to pay," a soft, sweet voice whispered in his ears. Link closed his eyes, trying to remember…_

Vio…Blue…Red…Shadow…I miss you guys, too much. _Link thought, shocked at the intensity and truth of the realization. They had been his best friends, much closer than Zelda was. A sigh came from the disembodied voice as the colors started fading away._

_"It has been done, and the price may be the life of the one you need," it said cryptically. The white shattered like glass, leaving Link stranded in a sea of darkness. "Search for them…"_

Link sighed and awoke from his dream. He still felt groggy, but the thought of more chores added to his plate forced him out of bed. The blond yawned and pulled on his clothes absently. Link's mind was drifting to the dream he had. He couldn't remember any of it, except for the urgency of finding someone as fast as possible.

After getting dressed and eating some breakfast, he went to take a walk around the castle grounds. Link's mind wandered, as it usually did, to his old friends. He smiled as he remembered their personalities clearly.

Blue had been his rival literally from the start. He was loud, obnoxious, and difficult to handle. Blue seemed to like hitting Green and Red, but for some reason he never hit Vio. Link grinned as he remembered how Red seemed to hero-worship the blue-clad Link.

Red had been the optimistic and empathetic one of the group. He always had a smile on his face and when he was sad, so was everybody else. Red was also the one who gave them hope and loved them all, even Shadow. Link knew that Red would never stop loving them.

Vio was calm, resourceful, and the smartest. He knew what they needed to know and easily saw the truth. Vio's eyes, though, were the most memorable. They were pale lavender instead of sky-blue and seemed to have been made of ice. Despite that, Vio had a warm heart and would heal the group in subtle ways. Too bad he had difficulty reading his own feelings, and it was why he put up the calm front: to hide whatever weaknesses he may have.

Shadow was "evil" at first, but it was Vio and Zelda who saw the light in him. All he had ever wanted was recognition, to not always be behind someone all the time. Still, Shadow liked to take the lead when they were leaderless or stuck. He also seemed to care for Vio a great deal, which was a little strange.

Link blinked when he realized that he had wandered over to the Four Sword's resting place. He hesitated before walking up to the pedestal and placed a hand on the sword's hilt. He smiled softly, remembering all of the fond memories he had of them. Link also felt the staggering loneliness of knowing that they were gone, that he would never get a chance to know the real Shadow. He wished, more than ever, that they were with him now.

That was when the Four Sword started to glow. Link was too awestruck to even consider letting go of the sword. The light engulfed him and the surrounding area, as though a bomb of light had exploded. As fast as it had appeared, the light died down into four spheres, each glowing a different color. One was red, another blue, the third purple, and the last grey. Then, the red, blue, and purple lights shot up into the sky and rocketed off in three different directions. Only the grey one remained as it gently floated down to the ground behind the pedestal.

In a flash of grey, Shadow Link stood there with a perplexed look upon his face. His red eyes, black hair, pale complexion, and the black-and-grey version of Link's clothes were exactly the same as the last time Link saw him, which was three years ago.

"…Okay, what the hell?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms. And that was when the green-clad Link knew that he would be referred to as Green again. In all honesty, he was glad to be called by that name once more.


End file.
